Estu capable d'oublier ça?
by Valir
Summary: XJapan.Traduction d'une fic en anglais à propos de Heath et Pata. Lemon inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Are you able to forget this ? (traduction)**

**Hi everyone ! Cette fic n'est pas de moi, l'auteur s'appelle Toyo, je l'ai seulement traduite. Vous pouvez trouver la fic en VO ainsi que d'autres fics sur X sur le site de vanilla mint. ( j'ai voulu mettre le lien mais ça marche pas...)**

**Je préviens quand même : Il y a du LEMON ! **

- Hé Heath ! Fais-toi un peu plus léger ! s'écria Pata alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche du pallier devant l'appartement de Heath.

- Tu insinues que je suis gros ? grogna Heath en pesant de tout son poids sur les épaules de son ami. Sans qu'il le fasse exprès, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Pata et fut tout de suite enivré par l'odeur de son after-shave.

- Non, tu n'es pas gros mais moi, je ne suis pas si costaud ! Et tu pourrais m'aider un peu !

Pata réussit à hisser Heath sur la dernière marche sans remarquer ce qu'il faisait dans son cou. Le bassiste se mit à glousser :

- Oh Pata-sama, moi qui te croyais un guitariste fort et musclé !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Où sont tes clefs ?

- Dans la poche gauche de mon pantalon, répondit Heath qui tenta de garder son équilibre sans l'aide de Pata. Ou est-ce la droite ? Ou dans la veste ? Je sais pas ! Et il éclata de rire.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Pata réussit à maintenir Heath appuyé contre le mur pour pouvoir chercher les clefs et finit par les dénicher dans la poche de sa veste. Soudain, Heath l'enveloppa de ses bras et le serra contre lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Hmmm Pata, tu sens vraiment bon !

- Ouais c'est ça, je t'offrirai le même after-shave pour ton anniversaire. Maintenant, aide-moi à ouvrir cette foutue porte !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pata allongea Heath sur son lit et resta debout à observer le bassiste qui était déjà à moitié endormi. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le déshabiller du regard, Pata rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux. Il retira ensuite les chaussures et les chaussettes de Heath en disant :

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as bu l'heure d'avant que j'arrive au pub. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi ivre !

Il releva la tête vers Heath et ajouta en riant :

- Et pourtant j'ai pas mal bu aussi !

Tout à coup, les bras de Heath s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le firent tomber sur le lit :

- Recommence ! J'aime quand tu ris…murmura Heath à son oreille.

- Heath…balbutia Pata avec surprise en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. Arrête, laisse-moi partir. Il faut que je rentre !

Il obtint pour réponse :

- Non !

Avant que Pata ait pu réagir, Heath l'avait complètement couché sur le dos et le maintenait en place de tout son corps.

- Non, tu restes avec moi ce soir. Tu ne manqueras pas à ta femme et tu devrais grandement apprécier.

Il plongea son regard dans celui confus de Pata et sourit. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser léger et doux mais exigeant. Au bout de quelques secondes, Pata rompit brutalement le contact en repoussant Heath mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se libérer complètement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! dit-il d'un air choqué. Tu es bourré…Ote-toi de là et vas dormir !

Mais Heath répondit par un rire et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Pata avec une lueur sexy dans les iris :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pata ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que nous pourrions un jour coucher ensemble ?

Il fit un sourire séduisant qui fit rougir le guitariste. C'était étrange mais en effet, il y avait déjà réfléchi. Après les nombreuses relations de Yoshiki et celle entre Sugizo et J qu'il avait vue grandir, il s'était demandé parfois comment ce serait d'avoir un amant. Seulement maintenant…il était marié !

Heath eut l'air d'avoir compris ses pensées :

- Tu vois ? Alors pourquoi seulement penser quand tu as la possibilité d'agir ?

Il embrassa Pata de nouveau mais doucement car il ne voulait pas le forcer. Mais à son soulagement, les bras de Pata l'enlacèrent et le plaquèrent à son tour sur le lit, inversant les positions. La langue de Heath se glissa entre les lèvres de Pata à la rencontre de sa sœur.

_Seigneur, c'est trop bon… _

Après quelques secondes, Pata commença à dominer le baiser et pressa Heath contre le lit. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de miel…non de Paradis, c'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais goûté dans sa vie. Cependant, dans un coin de sa tête, Pata n'était pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour réfléchir parce que son désir pour Heath devenait trop intense.

Heath était en plein ciel. Il était enfin avec Pata, seulement pour une nuit mais c'était suffisant. Depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux de lui ? Il ne savait plus mais ça faisait longtemps. Il ne comptait plus les rêves dans lesquels il avait eu Pata comme koibito, le nombre de fois où il avait souhaité se réveiller à ses côtés. Il savait que cette fois, ce n'était que pour le sexe mais son désir était sans fin et il voulait désespérément avoir quelques précieux et intimes moments auxquels se raccrocher lorsqu'il se retrouverait à nouveau seul dans son appartement.

Pata se retrouva en train d'embrasser le visage de Heath. Il couvrit chaque centimètre carré de son cou et de sa clavicule de doux baisers, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur le visage de Heath en lui chatouillant les joues.

Pata lia ses doigts à ceux de Heath et porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Il le regarda après cet adorable geste et vit que les joues du bassiste s'étaient colorées d'une innocente teinte rouge. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur ce nouveau blush avant de prendre ses lèvres avec passion.

Lentement, il entreprit de remonter la chemise de son compagnon. La peau de sa taille fine était douce, une invitation pour les lèvres et les doigts. Heath gémit doucement quand Pata s'attaqua à ses mamelons ce qui lui fit courir de merveilleuses vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps. Un petit cri lui échappa de sentir la main de Pata se poser sur l'érection qui pointait sous son pantalon. Il attrapa ses longues mèches et l'attira pour un baiser profond, leurs langues dansant ensemble entre leurs bouches.

Pata gémit légèrement quand il sentit les doigts de Heath lui ouvrir son blouson bouton après bouton. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau était si délicieux qu'il sentait monter la chaleur. Ils se séparèrent en même temps, à bout de souffle et plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Heath rougit soudain et voulut détourner la tête mais Pata posa une main sur son visage et l'obligea gentiment à le regarder. Heath en rougit davantage. Pata chassa les quelques mèches noires qui lui cachaient les yeux de Heath puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. Heath se mit à sucer sa lèvre inférieure tout en lui caressant le dos.

Pata reporta son attention sur les mamelons de Heath et les lécha en se délectant de la saveur salée de sa peau. Il ouvrit patiemment le bouton du pantalon de Heath, descendit la fermeture éclair sans que jamais ses lèvres ne quittent sa peau. Heath émit un halètement surpris entre ses gémissements quand Pata tira à la fois sur son pantalon et son boxer et le laissa nu. Le guitariste descendit plus bas sur son ventre et son nombril avant de se retrouver face à son érection. Pendant une seconde, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Un doute traversa son esprit décontenancé. Mais son hésitation s'envola lorsque Heath gémit son nom :

- Pata…, sa voix douce fut comme une réchauffante caresse sur le cœur du guitariste.

Il le prit dans sa bouche et le suça avidement. Le plaisir de Heath se fit plus sonore. Les mains sur la tête de son futur amant, il essayait d'aller plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Pata profitait avec plaisir des sensations nouvelles que lui procurait cette expérience et prit Heath aussi loin que possible. Lorsque ce dernier fut au bord de l'orgasme, ses hanches remuèrent pour tenter d'accroître le plus possible le contact. Mais Pata lui bloqua les hanches et fit exprès de le lâcher pour le taquiner. Heath en cria presque de frustration. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais il chassa d'un mouvement énervé de la main.

- S'il te plaît…murmura-t-il d'une voix que le besoin rendait suppliante.

Ses mains vinrent s'enfouir dans la chevelure de Pata et il l'entendit rire une seconde avant de le sentir l'embrasser sur le bout du sexe.

- Pata, je t'en prie, ne joue pas avec moi !

A son grand soulagement, la langue de Pata revint le titiller puis la bouche de ce dernier se referma sur lui. La sensation emporta Heath au-delà de ses limites et il se libéra dans sa bouche en gémissant son nom. Pata avala la semence. Ca avait un goût bizarre mais pas déplaisant.

Durant quelques instants, il resta là à nettoyer Heath par une tendre coopération de la langue et des doigts. Puis il s'allongea dans les bras de Heath et étreignit le jeune homme.

La respiration reprenait lentement un rythme normal. Une larme unique vint rouler sur sa joue. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Il avait cru que Pata entrerait dans son petit jeu et l'aurait baisé sans délicatesse avant de partir sans dire un mot. Mais ce qui venait de se passer était tellement beau…tellement semblable à l'amour !!

Pata sortit des bras de Heath ce que le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite. Les yeux de Pata sur son corps nu l'embarrassèrent de nouveau. Il voulut regarder ailleurs mais il se retrouva à fixer l'excitation de Pata bien visible dans son pantalon. Le guitariste se pensa sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres…

Soudain, Pata sentit que Heath était en train de lui défaire son pantalon et il se retrouva bientôt aussi nu que lui. Leurs corps se mêlèrent comme s'ils avaient voulu se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Le frottement de leurs érections les remplirent d'anticipation et plaisir et d'impatience. Pata écarta les jambes de Heath caressant au passage la peau douce de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Brusquement, Heath perçut quelque chose d'humide à son entrée et presque immédiatement un doigt le pénétra bientôt suivi d'un second. Il frissonna et se resserra autour de ces doigts qui exploraient son intérieur.

- Je t'en prie baise-moi ! murmura-t-il alors que son esprit criait plutôt « Fais-moi l'amour ! »

Alors Pata remplaça ses doigts par son membre et se guida précautionneusement dans le corps de Heath. Il commença par s'arrêter quand il fut complètement entré. Heath était si chaud et si étroit qu'il en avait le vertige. Il entama des allées et venues dans ce corps brûlant et sexy et à chaque mouvement, le plaisir doubla.

Très rapidement, il perdit tout contrôle et prit Heath de plus en vite et fort. Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal et tomba dans les iris du jeune homme étincelantes de plaisir. Heath prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira dans un baiser passionné pendant que leurs corps se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie. Il croisa les jambes autour des reins de Pata pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément. Bientôt, il sentit l'orgasme monter comme un tremblement de terre. Des étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux et au milieu de sa jouissance, il lâcha d'une voix sonore :

- Pata…hmm…je t'aime !!

Pata sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et avec un dernier profond coup de rein, il se libéra.

Avait-il vraiment entendu « Pata je t'aime » de la part de Heath ?

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Pata referma ses bras autour de son cadet et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte qui se passait de mots. Heath enfouit son visage dans son cou en soupirant de bien-être.

Pata se sentit heureux comme jamais auparavant. C'était le moment le plus merveilleux et le meilleur ébat qu'il ait jamais eue de sa vie et il avait partagé tout cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme. Pendant un instant, la culpabilité pointa mais quand il vit Heath dans ses bras, son cœur battit plus vite comme s'il avait vraiment trouvé la place qui était la sienne.

Epuisés par le sexe et l'alcool, Pata et Heath sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, Pata put constater qu'il était encore tôt d'après les rayons du soleil qui percaient à travers la fenêtre. Comme il sentait une légère douleur sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et vit Heath qui reposait contre son corps. Les lèvres du jeune bassiste étaient entrouvertes, il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Pata et ses doigts jouaient délicatement avec des mèches de son amant. A cette vue, Pata fut rempli de joie et son cœur, sans qu'il n'en ait bien conscience, commença à s'ouvrir à un nouvel amour.

Dans son sommeil, Heath effleura du nez l'épaule de Pata en marmonnant :

- Pata…je t'aime…Pata…

Le guitariste sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Merci…

Pata se tenait devant chez lui. Il s'alluma une cigarette et aspira une bonne bouffée. Il fixait les fenêtres de la maison en sachant que sa femme était là, probablement occupée à cuisiner ou à d'autres trucs de ménage.

Ses pensées revinrent à Heath, cet homme magnifique et adorable qu'il avait quitté sans le réveiller. Est-ce que Heath allait se rappeler la nuit dernière ? A y penser, de nombreuses questions se présentèrent.

Pata serait-il capable d'oublier ça ?

Cette nuit ?

Le sentiment qu'il avait découvert ?

Pourrait-il désormais toucher sa femme sans penser à Heath ?

Serait-il capable de le voir sans vouloir le toucher, l'embrasser et être à ses côtés ?

Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux de Heath ?

Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ?

Il prit une autre cigarette après avoir fini la première. En exhalant un nuage de fumée, il sourit : la vraie question était plutôt :

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'oublier tout ça ? Les questions, les sentiments, les doutes et les espoirs ?

Il jeta son mégot et entra dans la maison. Il appela l'ascenseur, l'esprit toujours focalisé sur cette unique question. Il s'engouffra dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Pendant que les portes se refermaient, son sourire s'élargit et un mot sortit à voix basse :

- NON !

**Ca vous a plu ? Cette fic possède une suite écrite par quelqu'un qui s'appelle Heath ( pas celui-là !). Je vous la traduirai peut-être un jour quand j'aurais moins la flemme de taper mais si vous êtes curieux vous pouvez aller la lire en anglais sur le site que je vous ai donné. Bye ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou c'est re-moi ! Oui ça fait un bail avec cette fic ! Mais comme j'avais un peu de temps devant moi, j'ai traduis la suite qui a été écrite par quelqu'un d'autre que la première partie. Il (ou elle) s'appelle Heath et j'ai également reproduit ses commentaires.**

**Valà enjoy ! **

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Heath se réveilla dans son lit et la lumière du soleil l'éblouit douloureusement. Il redressa sa tête en se protégeant les yeux du revers de la main mais s'aperçut vite qu'il n'aurait pas dû car il souffrait d'une terrible gueule de bois à cause de ses excès de la veille. Il en avait vraiment trop fait. Si Pata était capable de se réveiller frais comme une rose après une cuite, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas de son cadet.

**(commentaire de l'auteur : Je veux dire, aussi frais que Pata en a toujours l'air : somnolent ! XD)**

Pata….

Juste à ce moment-là, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il sentit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son appartement. Sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi, cette pensée lui fit mal…bien plus mal qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Alors…c'était ça la réalité. Ce sentiment merveilleux de la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un rêve, une illusion. Ce n'était que du sexe. Pas de l'amour. Il se redressa dans son lit en songeant que Pata était parti sans dire un mot. Heath essaya de rester assis puis un rire sarcastique lui échappa.

C'était bien ce à quoi il s'était attendu après tout. Pas plus, pas moins. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se serait passé différemment ? Il se sentit tellement idiot d'avoir espéré…

Espérer ? Et que pouvait-il espérer ? Est-ce qu'il venait enfin de réaliser qu'il était amoureux de Pata ?

- Merde !!

Son poing s'abattit rageusement sur le matelas.

_Hiroshi, reprends-toi…ce n'était qu'un coup d'une nuit !! _

Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Ca avait été beaucoup plus. On aurait dit de l'amour et c'était tellement….douloureux. Heath se rendit compte qu'il ne supportait plus de voir sa chambre, d'entendre sa seule respiration…d'être seul.

La pièce était encore imprégnée de l'odeur enivrante de Pata. Elle était partout et troublait tous ses sens : dans l'air, sur le lit, sur sa propre peau. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter.

Tout allait continuer comme avant. Ils répéteraient et jouerait sur scène ensemble, peut-être en se tenant l'un près de l'autre. Mais il y aurait toujours cet espace infranchissable entre leurs cœurs.

_Hiroshi, t'aurais jamais dû faire ça…t'es sexy ouais…mais pas foutu de faire rester quelqu'un près de toi. C'est comme ça et tu ne peux rien y faire. _

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter à cette constatation désespérée.

_Reste avec moi, embrasse-moi, fais-moi l'amour…aime-moi s'il te plaît…s'il te plaît. _

La respiration de Heath se brisa sous une montée de larmes. Il essaya d'inspirer profondément mais sa gorge était bloquée. Il s'effondra sur son lit, le cœur brisé par la souffrance. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait mais cette douleur silencieuse le tuait de l'intérieur.

Il y avait longtemps que Heath s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux du guitariste. A une époque où il cherchait à intégrer un nouveau groupe, il avait rencontré un vieil ami, hide. L'homme aux cheveux roses lui avait appris que le précédent bassiste avait quitté X et que les membres restant voulaient trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait vécu alors un temps chez hide et cela avait été une sacrée expérience de vivre avec le fantasque rockeur ! Aussi, Heath avait été très content de trouver son propre appartement. Au moins, il y avait enfin assez d'espace pour son cher PC et tout son bazar.

Et sa première audition… Yoshiki lui avait demandé de jouer l'une de ses partitions pour décider s'il était bon pour X. Heath se souvenait d'avoir été très impressionné de rencontrer les membres de ce groupe déjà légendaire. Encore plus timide que d'habitude, il avait à peine pu bafouiller quelques mots. Hide était retenu quelque part ailleurs et il s'était senti complètement désarmé face au leader de X. La pièce de répétition n'était pas très grande mais Heath s'était senti très mal à l'aise.

En cherchant des yeux un ampli où brancher sa basse, il avait aperçu un homme aux cheveux longs, assis dans un coin avec une guitare acoustique. Heath avait été surpris car il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, toute son attention ayant été concentrée sur le leader.

_Ca doit être Pata, le second guitariste. Il a l'air un peu endormi, c'est marrant…_

Pata sentit son regard et se retourna en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire et une pensée vint automatiquement à Heath :

_Ce sourire lui va vraiment bien._

Le sourire de Pata lui procura un sentiment réconfortant et il se sentit plus à l'aise qu'avant. Il joua sa partition, pas très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'entende accompagné par la guitare de Pata. Il se calqua immédiatement sur le nouveau rythme et se réjouit de pouvoir jouer en parfaite synchronisation avec Pata. C'était une mélodie nouvelle pour lui mais il trouva facilement l'harmonie. C'était comme s'il devinait d'avance chaque son qui allait sortir de la guitare de Pata. Bien concentré sur le jeu, il remarqua au passage un sourire satisfait sur le beau visage de Yoshiki et comprit qu'il était devenu le nouveau membre.

Le leader attendit qu'ils finissent de jouer puis il lui serra la main :

- hide a déjà donné son accord et je crois que Pata aussi. **( nouveau sourire amical de la part de Pata) **Et moi et Toshi, on te trouve génial, Heath !

Le cœur du bassiste avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Sur le chemin de son appartement, le monde entier lui avait semblé merveilleux. Et le plus doux souvenir de ce jour était resté…le sourire de Pata. C'était tellement super d'être dans le même groupe que lui !

Au grand soulagement de Heath, ses nouveaux collègues étaient devenus ses amis. Mais très vite, il comprit qu'il aimait Pata d'une autre manière.

Ensuite, tout au long des nombreux concerts et enregistrements, Pata avait de plus en plus apprécié la compagnie de leur mignon nouveau bassiste – Et le fait qu'il l'accompagne au bar n'était pas la dernière raison ! – Le jeune homme n'était pas très bavard- comme Pata lui-même- et un peu timide mais c'était bon de l'avoir près de soi.

Ne pas oser le toucher. Ne pas pouvoir l'avoir près de moi…pourquoi est-ce que ça doit finir comme ça ?

Après s'être vidé de ses larmes, Heath se sentit épuisé mais pas soulagé. Au contraire, ça empirait. Heath était aussi furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été si fou pendant quelques instants.

Le téléphone sonna. Heath serra les dents et décrocha le combiné.

- Salut c'est Yoshiki. Heath tu es en retard ! Tu as oublié ? On avait répétition à dix heures. Viens le plus vite possible s'te plaît.

- Oui…

- Heath ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

La voix de Yoshiki avait perdu son ton commanditaire pour devenir plus douce.

- Non non ça va. J'arrive bientôt.

- Bois pas trop hein ? Pata m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup bu hier soir, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas appelé plus tôt. **( nda : sympa de la part de Yo ! ) **

Heath déglutit:

**- **Ah oui ? Il a dit autre chose ?

- Non pourquoi ? Ok on t'attend. A toute !

Yoshiki raccrocha.

Heath eut l'impression de geler de l'intérieur. Il avait peur de revoir Pata. Comment allait-il réagir ? Le jeune bassiste était quasiment sûr de ce qu'il allait entendre. Un truc du genre « Salut Heath, tu te sens mieux ? » ou peut-être que Pata allait le détester pour ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, il avait joué le jeu mais c'était sûrement pour le goût de la nouveauté…et à cause de l'alcool. Et ce matin, en retournant à sa femme, il avait du avoir tout le temps de comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de coucher avec un homme. En tout cas, pas quand on est marié ! Une autre pensée désespérée surgit dans l'esprit de Heath en faisant couler une larme d'impuissance sur sa joue. Peut-être que Pata croyait que Heath n'avait fait que jouer avec lui pour se moquer de lui ou le tester ? Et s'il était fâché contre lui à présent ?

De plus…est-ce que les autres avaient remarqué quelque chose ? Pata ne parlait pas beaucoup mais hide était un bon ami à qui l'ont faisait automatiquement confiance. Non seulement le guitariste parlait beaucoup lui-même mais il était aussi doué pour écouter les problèmes des autres.

Des problèmes ? Heath émit un rire ironique. Non, non…c'était un problème pour Pata s'il l'avait pris au sérieux mais le jeune homme était sûr que ça n'avait pas eu plus de sens pour lui que pour Heath ! Le bassiste aurait donné n'importe quoi pour changer la donne mais la partie lucide de son esprit lui disait que c'était sans espoir.

A moins, Pata était un ami proche. Le bassiste sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se passer comme ça ? Dans un coin de sa tête, Heath savait qu'il avait tout planifié non seulement pour avoir un souvenir à garder mais aussi pour essayer d'obtenir davantage. Mais il s'était trop laissé entraîner par ses rêves. Et maintenant, tout s'était effondré et son cœur saignait terriblement.

Peut-être que Pata allait juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils seraient amis comme d'habitude. Mais Heath ne serait plus capable de rester près de lui sans repenser à cette nuit.

Heath ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de cette répétition et n'arrivait pas à se décider entre deux façons de faire : soit essayer de parler à Pata pour s'excuser ou ne rien dire du tout. Il se demanda si les autres allaient deviner ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit.

Maintenant….

Il fallait qu'il y aille. Encore une fois.

Heath entra, le cœur battant. Merde, il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux !

Yo-sama et Toshi étaient assis côte à côte et discutaient d'une séquence sur une partition de Yo. ( Je te dis que ça c'est bon ! –oui, oui Yo, comme tu veux ! ), et leurs têtes étaient proches l'une de l'autre. hide parlait avec Pata qui lui répondait par monosyllabes d'un air absent. Heath rougit en l'apercevant et détourna son regard. Durant la répétition, ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de parler et Heath décida par lui-même que, de toute façon, Pata n'en avait pas envie.

hide qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur sérieuse, passa son temps à faire le pitre. Il essaya de chanter à la place de Toshi (qui avait attrapé froid et ne pouvait pas chanter cette fois) en déformant sa voix et en émettant des cris sauvages et Heath, plongé dans ses pensées, fit des fausses notes à plusieurs reprises. Seul Pata se comporta comme d'habitude mais il semblait tellement ailleurs que Toshi lui conseilla de revenir sur terre avant que le leader ne l'aide. Tout ceci rendit fou Yoshiki qui se mit à leur crier dessus (c'était son humeur de musicien, celle que personne n'aimait…) Il laissa tomber ses baguettes et congédia tout le monde jusqu'au lendemain.

Heath avait peur de Yoshiki quand il était dans cet état et il avait aussi peur de se retrouver face à Pata. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il de filer au garage le plus vite possible. Qu'allait-il faire, rentrer chez lui ? Non pas là-bas où tout lui rappelait Pata, n'importe où ailleurs !

Il allait boire jusqu'à l'inconscience pour essayer de tout oublier. C'était sûrement mieux d'éviter totalement Pata. Mais d'un autre côté, il mourrait d'envie de le voir, juste pour le voir sourire !

Il perçut des bruits de pas derrière lui et refusa de se retourner. Il savait très bien qui c'était. Il prit une grande respiration, préparant mentalement des mots d'excuses.

_Non j'ai besoin de peu de temps avant de pouvoir te faire face…je t'en prie, ne me blesse pas maintenant…_criai silencieusement le cœur du jeune bassiste.

- Heath…cette voix douce derrière lui était celle de Pata. Pourquoi est-tu parti si vite ?

- Pourquoi ? Je rentre chez moi…Yoshiki-sama est en colère et je ne veux pas rester devant lui.

Il faisait à présent face à l'homme aux longs cheveux. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout le sujet de conversation qui le préoccupait tous les deux. Cette fois, Heath se sentit vraiment à bout. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ?

- Eh bien…euh…

Pata paraissait très incertain et cherchait les bons mots pour parler sans blesser Heath surtout, qui semblait très nerveux. Il était même surpris de le voir tellement hors de son état normal. Ce n'était même plus de la timidité, on l'aurait dit prêt à partir en courant loin de tout le monde. Pata soupira et commença :

- Je…je crois que j'aurais dû te téléphoner. Je veux dire…Je suis pas bon pour ça tu sais. C'était probablement moche de ma part de partir comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait.

- Non pourquoi ? C'est bon, personne ne s'attendait à autre chose. J'espère au moins que t'as aimé hier soir ! répondit Heath en essayant d'être froid.

- Oh Heath pas ça ! Pata avait l'air plus nerveux que d'habitude. Tu…ce qui s'est passé hier soir….tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !

Heath semblait prêt à pleurer à tout moment. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes. Maintenant c'était clair, il allait devoir taire ses sentiments. Peut-être que Pata ne lui en aurait pas voulu si ça n'avait été que du sexe mais il savait qu'il l'aimait et ça ne faisait que le gêner. Il ne voulait sûrement pas de ce genre de sentiments de sa part.

Heath baissa son regard au sol et répondit sombrement :

- Ca va Pata…t'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire. Fais pas attention et oublie ça vaudra mieux.

- Oh Heath, je suis tellement désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je fais toujours tout de travers…

Juste à ce moment-là, Heath sentit deux bras encercler son corps svelte. Le souffle du guitariste joua dans ses cheveux noirs et le parfum dans lequel il fut soudain baigné était typique de Pata. Ses jambes faiblirent sous lui et il n'aura pas pu rester debout s'il ne s'était pas appuyé contre Pata. Un mot de lui et il était sûr de perdre conscience tellement il était tendu. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et il pouvait presque entendre celui de son ami. Tout confus et égaré qu'il était, Heath ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche du bonheur. C'était comme s'il y avait encore de l'espoir mais il n'osait pas y croire.

- Hiroshi…

Son cœur fondit lorsqu'il entendit son vrai nom sortir de la bouche de Pata. C'était…tellement près…

Il se retrouva serré dans les bras de Pata. Ce dernier couvrait ses joues et ses lèvres de tendres baisers. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son rejet dans ceux de Pata. Le guitariste essaya de se reprendre, de parler mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser tellement c'était bon d'avoir ce corps magnifique pressé contre le sien.

Il finit tout de même par quitter les lèvres douces de Heath pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime tellement. Je t'ai toujours trouvé si beau…

Heath rougit à ces mots.

- Heath…j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Tu m'as dit d'oublier mais je ne pourrai jamais parce que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais entendue. Je voudrais te l'entendre dire encore et pas juste de temps en temps. Je….je veux être avec toi chaque jour qui passe. Et qu'on aille répéter, enregistrer puis qu'on rentre à la maison. Je veux voir TON visage rencontre le mien. J'ai enfin compris que c'était ce que je cherchais même si ça a pris du temps. **(nda : eh ben Pata, c'est un long discours pour toi ! XD ) ** Ma vraie place est auprès de toi. Je veux dire…si tu acceptes.

Heath se dit que personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui. Mais ensuite, la réalité le rattrapa :

- Attends Pata, Tu as une famille. Une telle double vie serait vraiment pénible !

- Je m'en fiche de ma femme, on ne s'aime pas. Ni elle, ni le public ne remarqueront quoi que ce soit. On ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour être en paix. Tu sais…hide passe beaucoup de temps avec Sugizo et personne n'a toujours rien vu. – Il sourit- En plus, nous ne sommes même pas aussi célèbres que lui. Et quand bien même, les gens venaient à l'apprendre, ce me serait totalement égal !

En guise de réponse, Heath se rapprocha de Pata et lui donna un profond baiser. Dans ses yeux bruns, il ne lut que chaleur et tendresse. C'était ça qu'il aimait … qu'il avait toujours cherché. Et personne, à part son ami, ne pouvait le lui donner.

Les longs cheveux de Pata lui caressèrent la joue et il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :

- Je suis tellement désolé…Je t'ai fait du mal. Pardonne-moi pour ça.

- Pata…ça va maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…

Pata lui prit la main et embrassa ses doigts fins ce qui fit rougit Heath encore davantage.

- Je t'aime Hiroshi. Je ne te ferai plus pleurer, c'est promis…Je t'aime…

Heath ne put que murmurer un « merci Pata ». Les doigts du guitariste se posèrent tendrement sur son visage et son cou et furent suivis de baisers doux puis passionnés. Heath recula un peu puis s'assit sur le capot rouge de sa voiture. De sentir le corps de Pata si proche de lui, sa chaleur et sa force, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé depuis. Heath brûlait du désir de s'unir à Pata et de se laisser aller. **(nda : Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas le faire dans le garage souterrain ! XD )**

- Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison, koi.

Pata sourit.

Yoshiki et Toshi se trouvaient dans la voiture de Yoshiki qui était occupé à avaler un énorme hamburger. Toshi lui parlait tranquillement :

- Allez, ce n'est pas allé si mal aujourd'hui. Les gars ont juste eu une dure journée.

- Mampf…fit Yoshiki qui avait la bouche pleine mais une longue expérience permit à Toshi de comprendre.

- Oui je sais. Mais il fallait vraiment les laisser seuls ? Et où est passé hide ?

- Mmmm…j'sais pas. Je crois qu'il a dit un truc à propos d'aller voir Sugizo. Mais j'ai vu Pata suivre Heath dans le garage.

Le bras de Toshi vint s'enrouler autour de la taille mince de Yoshiki.

- Ces deux-là…ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas ? Tout comme nous hein ?

…Yoshiki sentit un baiser familier se poser sur son cou et il caressa doucement les lèvres de Toshi de sa main libre.

- T'as raison Toshi…comme nous, -il posa confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule de Toshi- Mais dis…t'es sur que cet accord va à cet endroit ?

- Ouais, espèce de bourreau de travail ouais…

OWARI.


End file.
